Dragon Tales
Dragon Tales is an American animated pre-school children's television series created by Jim Coane and Ron Rodecker and developed by Coane, Wesley Eure, Jeffrey Scott, Cliff Ruby and Lesser. Storyline This show is about 2 siblings named Emmy and Max. One day they move in the USA and move into a new house. There, they discover a dragon scale. They say the magic words, "I wish, I wish. With my all my heart. To fly with dragons. In a land of heart". There, they explore the magical world of a place called Dragon Land. They meet dragons named Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, Quetzal, and many more people they discover around Dragon Land. They explore life lessons along the way. They also learn a few Spanish, too. In Season 3, Enrique joins the cast. There were also segments called "Dragon Tunes." where a music video is shown. Theme Song Intro *Dragon Tales Opening Theme Sound Effects Used This show uses Hanna-Barbera, Premiere Edition Volume 1, and Warner Bros. sound effects. Although a few Series 2000, Series 4000, Series 6000, Lucasfilm, and Wild World of Animals sounds were used from time to time. *CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND/Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SMALL FIREWORK LAUNCHED, WHISTLE 01 (Heard once in "Emmy's Dream House.") *GOOFY HOLLER (Heard once in "A Crown for Princess Kidoodle.") *H-B BITE, CARTOON - LARGE CHOMP (Heard once in "The Great White Cloud Whale.") *H-B BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE (Heard once in "Not Seperated at Birth.") *H-B PLINK, CARTOON - LOW PLINK (Heard once in "The Fury is Out on This One" and "Rope Trick.") *H-B PLUCK, CARTOON - LOW VAROOP (Heard once in "Zak's Song.") *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM (Heard once in "Wheezie's Hairball.") *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard once in "Eggs Over Easy" and "Backwards to Forwards.") *HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Falling Whistle/Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh)/Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 (Heard once in "To Fly with Dragons.") *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard for the Burping Rock in "Snow Dragons.") *Hollywoodedge, Bell Bonk Ring PE941004 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (12th sound) (Heard once in "Zak Takes a Dive.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard various times in high and low pitches in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "Bully for You" and "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Calling Dr. Zak", "Follow the Dots", and "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Hollywoodedge, Bubbles Gurgling Up PE052701 (Heard once in "The Greatest Show in Dragon Land.") *Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk PE940706 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (14th sound) (Heard once in "Baby Troubles.") *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803 or Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard twice in "To Fly with Dragons" and once in the Sesame Workshop logo.) *Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405 or Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 04 (Heard once in "Backwards to Forwards.") *Hollywoodedge, Fart 9 Wet Squish Coul PE139701 (Heard once in "Light My Firebreath.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Steady CRT035401 *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Boy Close Pe PE130901 (Heard once in "To Fly with Dragons.") *Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard in "Sounds Like Trouble", "My Way or Snow Way", and "Very Berry.") *Hollywoodedge, Gopher Laughs Hyste CRT013105 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601/Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 (Heard once in "Stormy Weather.") *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127101 (Heard twice in "The Fury is Out on This One" and "The Great White Cloud Whale", and heard once in "Dragon Sails" and "Dragon Drop.") *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard in "Stormy Weather" and "Under the Weather.") *Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013601 (Heard for the Dandelions in "Figment of Your Imagination.") *Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Heavy Snarl AT013701 (Heard for the Dandelions in "Sky Pirates.") *Hollywoodedge, Oooweeaaa Horn Soun CRT021601 (Heard once in "Feliz Cumpleanos, Enrique!.") *Hollywoodedge, Rain Heavy Fast Splat PE050701 (Heard once in "Figment of Your Imagination" and "Dragon Sails.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard twice in "Sticky Situation.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Several Baas Me PE027101 (Heard once in "Sticky Situation.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard twice in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 (Heard once in "Bad Share Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Tight Stretch CRT049704 (Stretch only heard once in the Sesame Workshop logo.) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once in "Rope Trick.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Bubbling Fart CRT040413 (Heard in "Sounds Like Trouble".) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Slurpy SquishyC CRT026502 (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh" and "Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On.") *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (8th sound) (Heard once in "Treasure Hunt", "The Greatest Show in Dragon Land" and "Zak Takes a Dive.") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CATTLE - LONG, LOW, INSISTENT, MOO-LIKE BAWL, BELLOW, COW (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CATTLE - LONG, LOW, MOO-LIKE BAWL, BELLOW, COW (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: DOUBLE RING (Heard often in "A Liking to Biking.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "The Forest of Darkness.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard often in "Follow the Dots", heard once in a normal pitch in "Wheezie's Hairball.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Follow the Leader.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Tails, You Lose", "Not Seperated at Birth", "Wheezie's Hairball" and "My Emmy or Bust", heard two times in "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words", and heard three times in a high pitch in "Calling Dr. Zak.") *Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP (Heard once in "A Liking to Biking.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING AND SPRING (Heard often in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM HIT WITH TAKE (Heard often in "Sky Pirates" and heard once in "Cassie Loves a Parade.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING (Heard several times in "The Big Sleepover" and "Wheezie's Hairball", and heard once in "A Tall Tale" and "A Smashing Success.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Calling, Dr. Zak", "Emmy's Dream House" and "Prepare According to Instructions.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle", Emmy's Dream House", "Staying Within the Lines", "The Greatest Show in Dragon Land", "Prepare According to Instructions", A Tall Tale" and "To Do or Not To Do.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING or Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Not Seperated at Birth" "Up, Up, and Away", "Under the Weather" and "To Do or Not to Do", and heard once in a normal pitch in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING (Heard once in a normal pitch in "Tails, You Lose", "The Fury is Out on This One", "Cassie Loves a Parade", "No Hitter" and "Flip Flop." It was also heard once in a different pitch in "The Fury is Out on This One", and in a low pitch in "Rope Trick.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard once in "Stormy Weather.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in "To Kingdom Come", Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle", and "The Talent Pool.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401 (Heard briefly in "The Big Cake Mix-Up.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 or Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP (Heard once in "Follow the Dots" and "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK or Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 (Heard in "The Fury is Out on This One", "The Big Sleepover", "Sky Pirates" and "No Hitter.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - XYLOPHONE TRILL, LONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in a high pitch in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - LIGHT TWITTERING OF BIRDS (Heard once in "Eggs Over Easy.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - TIMPANI, WOBBLE, PERCUSSION, MUSIC, DRUMS (Heard once in "A Feat on Her Feet.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - LITTLE GIRL, SHORT GIGGLE 02 (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 02 (Heard once in "The Big Sleepover.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP (Heard once in "Up, Up, and Away.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Used whenever a dragon gets something out of its pouch.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING (Heard once in "Follow the Dots.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG or Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METAL WOBBLE BOING 01 (Heard twice in a low pitch in "Not Seperated at Birth", and heard once in a normal pitch in "Wheezie's Hairball.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE (Heard once in "Zak Takes a Dive.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH (Heard once in "Eggs Over Easy", "Not Seperated at Birth" and "It Happened One Nightmare.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "A Feat on Her Feet" and "A True Blue Friend.") *Sound Ideas, DONKEY - C.U. BRAY, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Sound Ideas, GONG - LARGE: SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 (Heard once in "Backwards to Forwards.") *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 (Heard once in "Get Offa My Cloud!" and "Sticky Situation.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 (Heard once in "My Emmy or Bust" and "Light My Firebreath.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK (Heard once in "Dragon Drop", "A Smashing Success" and "My Emmy or Bust.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE (Heard once in "The Fury is Out on This One", "Sky Pirates" and "Not Seperated at Birth.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG (Heard once in "Not Seperated at Birth" and "Wheezie's Hairball.") *Sound Ideas, HORN, PARTY - THREE BLOWS, NOISEMAKER (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Sound Ideas, MOTOR, CARTOON - JETSONS LIP MOTOR (Heard once in "My Emmy or Bust.") *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY (Heard once in one of Dragon Tunes segments.) *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL (Heard twice in "Sticky Situation.") *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard four times in "Follow the Dots.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "The Giant of Nod", and "A Liking to Biking", and heard once in a normal pitch in "Not Seperated at Birth" and heard twice in "Follow the Dots.") *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle", "Max's Comic Adventure" and "Don't Bug Me!" and heard twice in "Follow the Dots.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP OUT 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 (Heard once in "Zak's Song", "Sky Pirates" and "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 (Heard once in "The Ugly Dragling.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard once in "The Great White Cloud Whale.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard once in "A Feat on Her Feet" and "The Ugly Dragling.") *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: START, RUN, (Heard once in "Max's Comic Adventure.") *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard three times in "Sticky Situation.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (10th sound) (Heard once in "Max's Comic Adventure", "The Ugly Dragling" and "Over and Over.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID (Heard once in "Max's Comic Adventure.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Sky Pirates.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once in "A Feat on Her Feet" and "Get Offa My Cloud.") *Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle", "A Liking to Biking", "My Emmy or Bust", and "The Great White Cloud Whale", and heard twice in "Calling Dr. Zak" and "Eggs Over Easy.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 01 (Heard once in "Over and Over.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 (Heard once in "Bully for You" and "Up Up and Away" and heard twice in "Over and Over.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 03 (Heard once in "Over and Over.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 05 (Heard once in "A Liking to Biking.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 07 (Heard once in "To Kingdom Come" and "Over and Over.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 08 (Heard once in "Dragon Drop" and "Over and Over.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT (Heard once in "Eggs Over Easy", "To Do or Not To Do" and "Lucky Stone", and once in reverse in "Dragon Drop.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Roller Coaster Dragon.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Fury is Out on This One" and heard once in a normal pitch in "Roller Coaster Dragon.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle" when Max and Ord were looking for another pet in a rock, and in "Baby Troubles", when Kiki squeezes Zak.) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP (Heard once in "Bully For You" and "Roller Coaster Dragon.") *Sound Ideas, SQUIRT, CARTOON - WATER SQUIRT 02 (Heard once in "Roller Coaster Dragon" and "Lucky Stone.") *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Under the Weather.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/SHORT (Heard once in "A Feat on Her Feet" and "Up, Up, and Away", and heard several times in "Stormy Weather.") *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 (Heard once in "Not Seperated at Birth", in a low pitch, and "A Kite for Quetzal" and "Wheezie's Hairball" in a normal pitch.) *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 02 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BIG SPROING (Heard once in "Whole Lotta Maracas Going On.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG (Heard once in a low pitch in "To Kingdom Come" and heard once in a normal pitch in "Backwards to Forwards.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG (Heard once in "The Big Sleepover.") *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY/Elektra Records, Factory Whistle (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Fury is Out on This One.") *Sound Ideas, WIND - MAGIC WHIRLWIND, FANTASY *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN (Heard once in "Lucky Stone.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle", "The Giant of Nod", "The Big Sleepover", "Dragon Sails", "A Feat on Her Feet", "A Kite for Quetzal", "It Happened One Nightmare", "Follow the Dots", "The Big Cake Mix-Up", "Light My Firebreath", "Small Time", "Rope Trick", The Ugly Dragling", "The Great White Cloud Whale" and "Much Ado About Nodlings." It was also heard twice in "Snow Dragons" and "Wheezie's Hairball", and also heard once in a high pitch in "Eggs Over Easy.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, HIGH (Heard once in "Follow the Dots.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN (Heard once in "Dragon Drop.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in "Tails, You Lose", "Snow Dragons", "Figment of Your Imagination", "A Smashing Success" and "Wheezie's Hairball", and heard twice in "A Liking to Biking", "Dragon Drop", and "Follow the Dots.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 (Heard once in "The Fury is Out on This One", "Emmy's Dream House", "A Liking to Biking", and "A Feat on Her Feet.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502 (Heard once in "Calling Dr. Zak" , "A Liking to Biking", "Max's Comic Adventure", "Follow the Dots", "Wheezie's Hairball", "Zak Takes a Dive", "Light My Firebreath" and "Over and Over.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP (Heard once in "Rope Trick" and "Much Ado About Nodlings.") *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE (Heard twice in "A True Blue Friend" and heard once in "Roller Coaster Dragon.") Image Gallery *Dragon Tales/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows